


A Friend Made It

by statictremors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statictremors/pseuds/statictremors
Summary: Christmas Day for Lena and Kara, Hogwarts sixth years.





	A Friend Made It

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a friend of mine, who I hope enjoys it.

It’s early Christmas Day when Lena hears the cheers of her roommate. Even as they’re in sixth year, Kara still acts like a five-year-old when this time of year rolls around. She sits up in her bed, which proves to be pointless since she’s tackled by her friend only five minutes later.

“Merry Christmas, Lena!” The girl calls in her ear, and Lena laughs as she hugs her back. Kara’s hugs are always warm and loving. They’re one of Lena’s favourite things about her. “Merry Christmas, Kara.” She says softly as the hug is broken, and Kara moves back to her bed to get the gift, shoving it into Lena’s hands without hesitation.

Lena chuckles as she unwraps the gift, taking it out. And she can’t help but grin at it.

It’s a sweater. It bears the L of her name in bright red, while the rest of it is green, to match her eyes. As she looks to Kara, she notices the other girl is nervous about the gift.

“I know it’s ugly….” Kara begins, but Lena cuts her off immediately.

“I love it, Kara. It’s perfect.” Her eyes sparkle as she looks to her friend. “Did you ask Professor McGonagall for help with making it?” She asks, and Kara shakes her head as she blushes furiously.

“I made it myself.” She says softly, and at that Lena quickly moves to hug her, holding her close. “I love it even more now.” She turns around, kneeling to reach under her bed and pull out her own wrapped present.

Kara’s not like her. She’s not as patient. So, her friend quickly rips open the present, prompting a chuckle from Lena. When Kara pulls out the blanket and looks at it in confusion, which Lena notices immediately. “Put it over your head.” She says with a smile, and when Kara does so she lets out a loud gasp. “I can see all the stars!” She exclaims.

“I know Astronomy is your favourite subject.” Lena says, and she’s thankful for the blanket keeping Kara from seeing her own blush. “So, I asked Professor Flitwick to help me with charming it. It should last for a really long time if I’ve done everything ri-“

She doesn’t get to finish the sentence this time as Kara tackles her in a bear hug, and they both fall down onto her bed. Lena lets out a laugh. She’d never really been a fan of Christmas, but she’s loved it since she started celebrating it with Kara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Luthor Christmas Party. Despite insisting she be allowed to stay at Hogwarts the whole time, Lena’s forced to come to it. After all, Lillian couldn’t risk the family’s image being ruined by the lack of her daughter. But honestly, all Lena wants is to have Kara with her.

She does, in a way, which is why Lillian is furious with her right now.

“You’re supposed to look like you come from the best family there is.” Lillian scowls. “Not in some horrible sweater that looks like it was made by a house-elf.”

Lena holds her ground. She’ll get disowned before she takes her new favourite sweater off. “Mother, nobody cares. It’s Christmas. A friend made it for me and I have every intention of wearing it.”

Lillian is about to yell at her again, but she stops at the call of “Lena! There you are.”

Lena turns to the voice, because it surely isn’t. But it is. Kara is staring at her with a wide smile, and she looks like she’s about to cry of joy when she realises Lena is wearing the sweater. Lena loves the fact that Kara has come, but it really could have come at a better time.

“You really like my sweater then.” Kara teases as she comes over to the mother and daughter, and something seems to dawn on Lillian, and a tranquil fury is clear on her face. Before she can do anything, however, she is called upon by Lex. She scowls at her daughter again, and mutters a “We’ll finish this later.” under her breath.

Lena looks at Kara, and she’s laughing at the apologetic look on her face. “Don’t worry about it. If it wasn’t the sweater, she would have found a different reason to be pissed at me.” She takes the blonde’s hand, and leads her away. The parties are never interesting anyway.

As they walk around the mansion, Lena realises just how different she feels around Kara than she feels with anyone else. She feels like herself. Kara doesn’t see Lena Luthor. Kara just sees Lena. So, it’s with a huge smile that she points upward when they stop once at a doorway. “Mistletoe.” She says softly.

Kara turns into a stuttering mess, babbling on how Mistletoe can mean different things and she wouldn’t want to assume Lena means the most common meaning, but Lena is already leaning forward, and it’s the best thing ever when their lips finally connect.

As Kara’s hand comes up to cup her cheek, the party long forgotten as the two share this moment, Lena only has one thought on her mind.

_‘Best. Christmas. Ever.’_


End file.
